Pets when they are sick, sleeping, or being transported are often placed in a crate. When a pet has to lie in a crate for an extended period of time they are uncomfortable since the floor is either rigid plastic or metal or a metal grid. As a result, owners often place pillows or pads in the crate to make their pets more comfortable. Unfortunately, pet crates come in many different styles and sizes. As a result, the pillow or pad either crowds the pet or slides around in the crate resulting in the pet lying partly of the pad and partly on the rigid floor. There have been some attempts to solve this problem by adding side pillows or bolsters that can folded up to fit a small number of different sized crates. One problem with this solution is that it really only fits crates with very small variations in size. This means that the manufacturer of the pad has to make a wide variety of different sized pads. It also means the retail store has to stock a large number of different sized pads, which is expensive and reduces floor space for other items.
Thus there exists a need for a bolster crate pad that can fit a wide variety of different sized crates.